


Like Water Dripping From a Faucet

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a secret way he handles being depressed. When Patrick notices, he isn't sure exactly how to help.</p><p>I own nothing, this is fake. yada yada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water Dripping From a Faucet

I bite my lip to hold back a gasp as the blade sinks into my skin. I shouldn’t be doing this, I know. This isn’t a good idea, I know. Patrick would be furious... I know. I can’t help it. I have to feel something aside from the dull ache filling my lungs, weighting me to the ground. I feel like I’m suffocating. Breathing feels labored. In short, depression is a bitch. And this...helps. I guess in some ways it doesn’t, because now I’m addicted. It’s how I’d imagine drug addiction is. It’s become a physical need. I don’t know why I even started doing this. I look down at the horizontal cuts across my wrist, blood slipping out of them like water from a dripping faucet. I sigh and wipe it off with the sleeve of my hoodie, the blood smearing. I put the blade between my mattress and box spring, then pull my blankets over my head.

 

“Pete?” Patrick asks softly.

“Hmm?” I look over to my best friend and roommate.

“You um... is something wrong?” he frowns.

“No, why?” I raise an eyebrow.

“You’ve been quiet a lot lately...” he sets down two bowls and puts cereal into each, “And um... Okay, I was battling the massive pile of laundry and um... there was blood on one of your sleeves...” he pours the milk and puts everything up before sitting down with me and continuing, “And yeah, one shirt could be just, whatever. But, and I wasn’t like going through your dirty laundry or anything, I’m not that creepy, but a lot of your shirts had blood on the sleeves and...Pete?” he frowns.

I look down and shove a spoonful of cereal into my mouth to avoid responding.

“Pete I um... if you’re hurting yourself, I won’t be mad, okay? Just scared for you...”

I chew up the cereal, then sigh, rolling up my left sleeve, “Sorry...”

He frowns deeply and pulls my hand into his, looking over my wrist, “Pete this looks like it’s getting infected. See how red it’s getting? We need to clean this up...and you need to get rid of whatever you’re using to do this... it’s obviously not being cleaned either. Not that... Not that cleaning this makes it okay, or even safe. But infection is bad... eat your cereal...” he lets go of my hand, “And then we’ll get your wrist cleaned up. And then I’d really like if you’d give me the razor.” he bites his lip.

I stir around my fruit loops in the bowl and mumble, “How’d you know it was a razor?”

He sighs, “The cuts are too slim for anything else, really.”

“You’re going to make me stop aren’t you?” I look up to him.

“I can’t make you do anything.” he frowns, “But I’d really like if you did. You can talk to me about whatever makes this feel necessary. A friend I had once would wear a rubber band on their wrist, and they’d pop it when they felt like cutting themselves.”

“Did it help?” I ask, eyes widening.

He nods, “It did.”

 

“FUCK!” I suck in a breath through my teeth, hissing as he pours more Peroxide onto the cuts. 

“Shh.. it’s alright.” he pours more, “It hurts but it’s cleaning it.” he caps the peroxide and goes through the medicine cabinet, pulling out bandaids and antibiotic ointment, “Only a few of them will be able to be covered with a bandaid...but they’re Batman!”

I giggle, “Batman!”

He smiles and puts some of the ointment onto my cuts, covering a few with bandaids, “There you go...”

“Wait, you’re not done!” I tug his arm as he moves to stand.

“What? Did I miss one?” he raises an eyebrow.

“You have to kiss it better.” I pout at him.

He blushes lightly, “A-Are you sure that’s necessary?”

“Absolutely, Pattycakes!” I nod.

He rolls his eyes playfully before kissing over the bandaids, “There, happy?”

“No...but it helps.” I pull him into a hug, “I’m sorry Patrick. I know I shouldn’t do this...I just, I need to feel something else, you know?”

“Maybe you should aim for something more positive...” he says softly.

“I know... and I will, okay? Come with me and I’ll give you the blade.” I jump up and drag him to my bedroom.

I lift up the mattress and hand him the blade, closing my eyes, “Don’t show me what you do with it, just get it away from me.”

“Okay Pete....” his lips brush my cheek before I hear him hurry out of the room.

I chuckle softly and raise my hand to my cheek, the warmth of his lips still lingering. Warmth. And it feels much better than a cold blade, giving me goose bumps before I even break the skin. I think I found my positive.

“PATRICK!” I run out of the bedroom.

“Wait, you said you didn’t want to see!” he frowns.

I carefully take the blade from him before tossing it into the trashcan and pulling him into a hug, “I found my positive.”

“Oh, Oh you did?” he hugs back, “Well that’s really good...”

“I need your help though.” I pull back to look into his eyes, tilting his hat so I can actually _see_ his eyes.

“Oh you um, you do? Well okay, anything to help.”

I grin, “I thought you’d say that.” I lean up to whisper into his ear, “Now kiss me.”

“Wh-What!?” he blushes deeply.

“C’mon, ‘Trick...” I pout.

“You’re insane.” he bites his lip.

“That’s irrelevant. Unless you just don’t want to kiss me?” I stick my bottom lip out more.

“What if in like two seconds you realize you don’t want me kissing you?” he shakes his head.

“I’ve known for at least two years that I’ve wanted you to.” I mumble.

“Wh-What?” his eyes widen.

“Sorry...” I pull away from him.

“No wait, Pete!” he grabs my arm, “I want to kiss you....” he blushes even more.

“Okay. So do it.” I grin.

He blushes and leans in, pressing his lips against mine. I slide my hand under his hat and tangle my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds of heaven, I pull back and smile at him. I’d love to make out with him, and do a bit more. But I wanted to make our first kiss short and sweet. The grin on his face is an indicator I’ll get to make out with him very soon, and hell, I’ve waited this long.


End file.
